Big Time Love!
by Cheetah1511
Summary: <html><head></head>Hey guys! So I really love Big Time Rush and Charmed so I decided to write a crossover story! My friend Stephanie and I are both in this story and I hope you guys enjoy it!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Love!**

"LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LI-!"Stephane started screaming as soon as i picked up the phone.

"Hon, I love you but if you don't calm down and tell me what's going on I'm going to walk to your house and beat the crap out of you. Now what are you so excited about?" I interrupted before i went insane. Stephanie was my best friend but we always told people we were sisters.

"Okay. Well, you know the contest i signed up for so me and my family could move up to LA and meet Big Time Rush?" I had to think for a minute cause she had signed up for so many different contests.

"Yea, what about it?" I questioned with this what's-your-point look on my face.

"I WON AND YOU, YOUR SISTERS, AND LEO ARE COMING WITH ME INSTEAD OF MY MOM!"

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S FREAKING AMAZING!"

We both started screaming at the top of our lungs. My family already knew about it so they already knew why I was screaming so they just ignored me. I was so excited. Big Time Rush was our favorite band and we have always wanted to meet them and now we got to go to the same school as them.

After we finally finished screaming and talking about it for 2 hours I ran downstairs and started packing everything. It wasn't hard because my family had already started packing while i was on the phone. When we got to Stephanie's house she was already sitting outside with her stuff waiting for us. She ran to the car, hugged me, and then we started screaming again. Of course Leo was the one left to put her bags in the car.

When we finally got their Stephanie and I were completely rested. Mainly cause we passed out like five minutes into the car ride. We got upstairs of our new house and started unpacking. After we helped unpack almost everything we ran outside to meet some new people.

While we were walking around we saw the cutest dog ever and stopped to pet him or her we weren't sure which one it was at the moment and I was not about to check. The next thing we know we hear a voice coming from down the road calling Diamond. The dog looked that way so we figured whoever it was had to be the dog's owner. So we stood up and brushed the dog hair off of our new skirts.

"There you are girl. You have got to stop getting out of the door everytime it opens baby." It was James Maslow from Big Time Rush. "Hi there, sorry about Diamond. She got out and she loves to jump all over everybody she sees. I'm James."

"I'm Liz, and it's ok I love dogs. This is Stephanie and I'm pretty sure this is the first time since I've met her that she has gone five seconds with without talking." I was very nervous and forgot to breathe while I was talking. I started giggling like an idiot.

"Hi. Sorry about my friend. She giggles and forgets to breathe when she's nervous." I couldn't believe that Stephanie of all people was calm about this.

"Don't worry about it. She's funny. Well thanks for looking after Diamond and I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get Diamond home and then I have to go to rehersal before Gustavo starts yelling. Bye ladies." I was staring at him so much the only thing I heard was bye.

"Bye." Stephanie and I said in unison.

As soon as he disappeared from sight we started screaming and not breathing. Suddenly my phone my cell phone started ring and it scared the crap out of both us. We didn't really mind though. Mainly because my ringtone was our favorite song; Stuck by Big Time Rush.

"What do you want Leo?" I knew I was being rude but he interrupted our scream fest so I didn't care.

"It's getting late, it's time to get home and get some sleep for school tomorrow." I didn't want to go home but I didn't want Leo to come look for us even more. I just kinda hung up on him and told Stephanie it was time to go home.

When we got home we went straight upstairs and went to bed. We didn't go straight to sleep but then again we never did. We stayed up for at least an hour talking like always. Leo and my sisters didn't mind though because they knew that as long as I was talking to her I would be fine when I woke up te next morning.

The next morning when we woke up we went through the same routine we did when we got ready for school back in Rhode Island. The only difference was that we were a lot more peppy and happy. We actually couldn't wait to go to school. While we were all sitting down eating breakfast we heard the doorbell ring.

"James, hi, what are you doing here?" I was excited, nervous, and confused all at the same time.

"Well I talked my friends into coming over here with me to walk you and your friend to school." He looked behind him and sure enough there was Kendall, Logan, and Carlos.

"Um okay well come inside and I'll get you all some breakfast while me and Steph get ready." I was so nervous but they came inside, I made them some eggs, and Stephanie and I finished getting ready.

When we came downstairs of course I was wearing a skirt and Steph was wearing jeans and a really pretty pink shirt. At least it would be pretty but I hate pink. I was of course wearing black and purple. Leo wasn't happy about my outfit but I didn't really care. The only reason he didn't like it was because the skirt was a little short.

"We're ready." I walked down the stairs kinda slow cause I was wearing heels.

"And desperate." Stephanie whispered.

"I'm not desperate I just like this outfit." I wanted to smack her so bad but I restrained myself because the boys were there.

"Oh come on since when do you ever wear anything that short?" She was really starting to irritate me.

"Since now. Now shut up or I'll kick your ass." I whispered trying not to hit her as hard as possible.

When we got to school we all looked at our scheduals and I was very happy with my classes except for the fact that Stephanie and I had no classes together. I had all the same classes as James and Kendall and Stephanie had all the same classes as Logan and Carlos.

The bell rang and I gave Stephanie a hug and I was really sad because this was the first time since I met her that we haven't had the same classes. James told me that we had to go so I calmed down and started walking with James and Kendall. Then I walked into the classroom of the worst teacher on the planet. This was going to be a great year. NOT!

Her name was Camey Eberhard. Stephanie and I have had her before as a math teacher but she transferred a couple years ago, and now I had to have her again. I didn't have Stephanie to keep me from killing her so I wasn't sure how this year was going to go. Of course as soon as class started she picks on me. The classroom window was open and of course it had to be me that she blamed. I wanted to kill her so badly but unfortunately James and Kendall wouldn't let me. That was the longest math class I have ever been in and the fact that I had to go through it all year made it worse.

After class we all met up in the one class we had together which was choir. I was of course hanging out with James before class started. Choir was the best class ever for any of us. Sadly that class was only a half hour. After choir we all just hung out in the hall for a few minutes. After we all started walking to our classes James pulled me back with him.

"What's wrong? We are going to be late for class." I was a little worried cause I had no idea what was going on.

"Wait a sec there is something I have to do." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_"Um...What was that?" I was shocked, confused, and extremely excited all at the same time._

_ "Um...I'm sorry about that...I'm not sure why I did that...I shoud ju..." I finally just kissed him so he would stop talking._

_ "You talk way to much." I ran off to catch up with Stephanie._

_ Later that day Stephanie and I were watching a show on my computer in my room when my cell phone started going off and scared Stephanie half to death. I didn't recognise the number but Stephanie told me to answer it anyway._

_ "Um...Hello?" I was a little freaked because I had no clue who it was._

_ "Hey it's James." I was relieved to know it was him but still a little freaked on how he got my number._

_ "Oh hey...how did you get my number?" I gave Stephanie an evil glare so she ran downstairs to hide._

_ After james and I were done talking I went downstirs to look for my soon to be nonexistant sister. I couldn't find her anywhere but i had one more place to look...in the cloest._

_ "Steph get your big girl pants on and come out of the closet." I was mad but so excited so I decided to let her live another day._

_ "So how did the talk go with James?" She asked like she didnt know the answer._

_ "I think you know exactly how it went." I gave her an evil look but I guess she knew I would never actually kill my sister so she came out of the closet and sat down beside me on the couch._

_ "Well what happened?" She gave me that annoying tell-me-or-I'll-keep-creeping-you-out look._

_ "He asked me to go to the dance with him on friday!" We both squealed in excitement until my annoying ex-boyfriend texted me again for the fifth time today._

_ Bobby was my ex-boyfriend and for good reason. He hated Steph and was always so mean to her. He was a complete jerk to everyone. I actually considered letting my best friend kill him but I decided that was a little harsh. anyway, he had called me five times today which was weird because we had a huge fight before I left and he told me he never wanted to talk to me again. He always wants what he can't have but then again I guess thats most guys._

_ "What's wrong?" Stephanie stole my phone and almost got herself killed._

_ "Bobby texted me again." I got a little irritated but I was too excited to care._

_ "Oh well just have James kick his ass." I actually already thought about that one._

_ "Liz open the door! It's Logan!" I really didnt want him to come in but since Steph liked him I figured I could have fun with this._

_ "Go away Logan!" I shouted to the door._

_ "LIZ! That's not nice!" Steph got mad but I thought it was funny._

_ "Oh well, I'm not a nice person get over it!" I started laughing and if she wasn't so scared of me she probably would've hit me but she's a wimp._

_ "It's open dumbass!" I laughed even harder when Steph gave me the dumbest look._

_ He came in and said hi to me and Steph. Steph and logan just started staring at eachother. I was actually starting to feel sick. It was cute but grossly annoying at the same time._

_ "Ok you two that's enough. I just finished my lunch and I'd like to keep it down thank you." Steph gave me this annoyed look but I thought it was hilarious._

_ "I'm sorry about her. She's not exactly the nicest person in the world but once you get to know her you learn to love her." I stuck my tounge out at her and we both started laughing._

_ "Well you too have fun...I would love to stay and chat but my new little plan wouldnt work if I did." I ran out of the house before Steph got a chance to stop me._

_ "Wait what new plan?" Logan sat down on the couch and motioned for Steph to sit next to him._

_ "Trust me with Liz it's better we don't ask cause we probably don't want to know." She sat next to him and he put his arm around her._

_ "I'm sure we will find out sooner or later." Logan says with as he starts playing with Steph's hair._

_ "Knowing Liz she will make sure of it, and please stop touching my hair." Steph laughs and bats Logans hands away from her hair._

_ "Aw, no fun." He says as he keeps playing with it._

_ "Logan stop you dork." She lightly smacks him and starts laughing._

_ "I have a small question for you...Will you go with me to the Winter Formal?" Stephanie looks at him and completely freezes up._


End file.
